


Yin & Yang

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giorno - notte, bene - male, giusto - sbagliato, yin - yang... chiamateli come volete, ma Antonio ed Hank sono così! Per questo perfetti in coppia. Equilibrati, nonostante i precedenti. Ma questo equilibrio precario può essere messo alla prova con l'arrivo di un terzo individuo che sta chiaramente dalla parte di Antonio. Tale Jay. Come la prende Hank?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin & Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco la seconda fic della serie che ho iniziato con ‘A viso aperto’. La fic fa parte del fandom di Chicago PD ed i protagonisti sono sempre Antonio ed Hank, ma questa volta si introduce anche Jay. Vediamo quanto si impegna Antonio per averlo in squadra e come reagisce Hank. Continuiamo ad analizzare le loro prime dinamiche di colleghi, perché è chiaro che dall’odio all’amore il passo non è breve, per cui la serie, che chiamo ‘Il ghepardo e la iena’ si baserà principalmente su questo, però come annunciato Jay sarà un personaggio attivo nella situazione.

YIN & YANG

 

Quella capacità di fare sempre la cosa giusta, di capire la differenza fra un male necessario ed un bene ingiusto.  
La capacità di vedere il limite da non oltrepassare mai.   
Quella capacità l’aveva solo Antonio, non aveva mai dubbi su come dovesse agire e non si faceva problemi a seguire la propria linea, a costo di andare contro tutto e tutti, o contro il Diavolo in persona.  
Magari era consapevole o forse si sopravvalutava, forse non sapeva quando pretendeva troppo da sé, ma il giusto e lo sbagliato lui li distingueva e faceva di tutto per seguirli.  
Hank ci mise poco ad inquadrare Antonio.  
Era vero che l’aveva voluto per il suo coraggio nell’affrontarlo quando nessuno, nessuno in tutto il dipartimento, aveva mai osato. E non solo il coraggio di farlo, ma anche il genio di riuscire a metterlo dentro alla fine.   
Ma era anche vero che non lo conosceva all’inizio, non aveva idea di come fosse realmente, nel dettaglio.   
Tuttavia imparò in breve ad inquadrarlo e captò quel dono con sorpresa.  
Perché era esattamente quello che mancava a lui!  
Lui non aveva limiti che non poteva oltrepassare e non si faceva problemi ad andare oltre linee di confine, perché non aveva nulla da perdere, non gli importava nulla di sé e della propria fine. Sicuramente sarebbe arrivata nel peggiore dei modi, fino ad allora avrebbe fatto tutto quello che avrebbe potuto ed anche oltre.   
Poi andasse come andasse.   
Viveva così, Hank, ma ammirava Antonio che invece riusciva a vedere quelle linee e a non oltrepassarle mai.   
Era come una bussola.  
Dopo le prime indagini insieme si era detto che aveva fatto bene ad assumerlo come suo braccio destro, perché in una squadra c’era bisogno della bussola. Lui riempiva le proprie mancanze.   
Per cui non c’era stato un momento in cui non l’aveva sopportato od addirittura odiato.   
Per lui il passato era andato nel momento in cui avevano varcato la soglia del loro nuovo ufficio, che Antonio l’avesse messo dentro non contava più. Ora era fuori di prigione ed Antonio era il suo vice ed era sicuramente la persona più giusta.  
Aveva pensato, ci aveva pensato per un secondo, al momento di scegliere il primo membro, il suo collaboratore diretto.   
E metterci Alvin?   
Però alla fine aveva capito che non avrebbero avuto freni.   
Servivano dei freni.  
Antonio era quel freno.   
Antonio era il suo modo per fermare sé stesso.   
Sapeva che in un modo o nell’altro l’avrebbe sempre fatto e che quando non ci sarebbe riuscito, sarebbe stata la propria fine. Ma a quel punto avrebbe accettato la propria sorte senza battere ciglio.   
Non lo vedeva come la propria salvezza, una speranza di redenzione od un sistema per rimettersi in sesto. Era semplicemente un muro contro cui scontrarsi per non finire oltre il burrone, perché si conosceva e sapeva la propria tendenza a buttarcisi.  
Non pretendeva di essere capito, sapeva che obiettivamente, per la legge, le proprie azioni lo etichettavano come poliziotto corrotto, ma non gli importava. Potevano chiamarlo come volevano, lui sapeva perché agiva in determinati modi e non vedeva altre vie per arrivare ai propri obiettivi. Il fine giustificava i mezzi.   
Allo specchio aveva smesso di guardarsi da molto tempo.   
Fu così che cominciò a vedere Antonio dopo le prime indagini insieme: la possibilità di suicidarsi più tardi del previsto.   
Non gli importava cosa pensava di lui, se lo vedeva ancora come un corrotto e basta e non capiva che era molto diverso da quello che poteva sembrare. Non gli importava se era andato oltre o no. E non gli importava se cercava di rimetterlo dentro.   
Ad Hank importava solo che fosse nella sua squadra.   
Se lo stava godendo a modo suo, trovando un sistema per collaborare senza dialoghi o sceneggiate sfiancanti, quando arrivò Jay.  
Il sistema era semplice.  
Si indagava e si risolveva i casi.  
Stop.  
Non c’erano questioni personali, mai, di nessun tipo.  
Nessun dialogo, il passato non esisteva e se anche Antonio ci pensava, faceva finta di niente molto bene.   
Al di là dei casi, non c’era altro.  
Hank cominciava a pensare seriamente che potessero andare avanti per molto tempo così, in quel buon equilibrio, quando arrivò Jay.  
Jay a modo suo, pur senza fare cose particolari, spezzò in qualche modo quel buon equilibrio ed iniziò a muovere qualcosa in Hank.   
\- E’ lui il collega di cui ti parlavo. Ha risolto con successo un caso rognoso e secondo me merita di entrare con noi. - Disse ad Hank uno davanti all’altro nel suo ufficio, la porta chiusa e Jay ad aspettare fuori di essere accettato o rifiutato.   
Hank guardò il più giovane ricordando la conversazione al locale di qualche settimana prima e guardò il ragazzo che aveva visto arrivare al loro piano con il suo collega ridendo e scherzando.  
Sembravano conoscersi da molto anche se gli aveva detto che si erano incontrati non da molto.   
A quanto pareva avevano instaurato subito un bel feeling.   
Hank si sentì indispettito ed infastidito, il modo in cui avevano riso insieme gli stava fastidiosamente in testa.  
\- Cosa sai di questo ragazzo? - Antonio si strinse nelle spalle e fece l’aria facile.  
\- Nulla, solo che è un bravo poliziotto. Ha portato a termine con successo un’operazione lunga e rognosa e l’ha fatto da solo. - Hank incrociò le braccia al petto piegando la testa di lato.  
\- Dunque non sai nulla di lui? - Antonio si sistemò nella sedia scivolando in avanti, come se non si sentisse minimamente a disagio. L’espressione infatti era quella di uno del tutto tranquillo.  
\- No. Ma ad istinto ti dico che è a posto. - Hank odiava l’istinto di Antonio, perché una volta era stato la sua rovina ed ora in qualche modo lo invidiava.  
\- Antonio, non sai nulla di lui, io voglio gente di cui ci possiamo fidare. La tua partner l’hai portata tu, ma ci lavori insieme da anni. Di lui non sai nulla! Questa squadra si baserà sulla fiducia! - Antonio si indispettì della sua contrarietà e si protese sulla sedia dimostrando impazienza. Cosa che solitamente mostrava facilmente, in effetti. Quella volta era stato anche piuttosto bravo.   
\- Voight, - Hank notò che lo chiamava ancora per cognome mentre lui lo chiamava per nome. Ma non l’avrebbe certo forzato a togliere le distanze che metteva intenzionalmente. - Jay ha stanato uno che aveva le mani in pasta in tutti i locali del quartiere! Avrebbe potuto far finta di lavorare sotto copertura per tutta la vita e prendersi le sue percentuali da quel pezzo di merda, invece lo ha fermato. Per me questo vale ogni garanzia! - Hank voleva anche insultarlo, perché faceva sempre indirettamente riferimento al fatto che lui invece lo credeva corrotto. Certo, prendeva soldi da alcuni criminali che teneva sotto controllo, ma quei soldi non li usava per sé, li usava per aiutare altra gente, poveracci che la legge non calcolava, vittime senza ricompense. E ci pensava lui. Non lo faceva sapere, non gli interessava che lo sapessero. Però gli dava fastidio che Antonio lo vedesse solo come un corrotto e che non sapesse andare al di là delle apparenze. Mentre con quel Jay, che non conosceva nulla, era già in fiducia come se avesse dato chissà quale prova!  
E lo chiamava già per nome!  
Voleva respingerlo a priori senza nemmeno valutarlo sul campo.   
Lo stava per fare, ma poi si disse che avrebbe dato ad Antonio ulteriore modo per detestarlo, così sospirando disse accondiscendente:   
\- Lo valuterò sul campo e poi vedremo. - Antonio sorrise contento alzandosi dalla sedia. Hank si pentì subito. Come osava essere tanto felice solo per il suo arrivo in squadra?  
\- Non te ne pentirai! Vedrai che è portato! -   
Hank si alzò sempre serioso.  
\- Ripeto, Antonio… - Fece fermandolo e puntandolo col dito. - Per i tuoi garantisci tu! E sono cazzi tuoi se ora te lo prendi in carico senza saper nulla di lui! Ne risponderai tu! - Antonio non poteva dire di fidarsi, non sapeva nulla di Jay, ma ad istinto sapeva che era a posto. O forse voleva crederci. Voleva avere un altro dalla propria parte, un alleato. Sperava potesse essere lui.   
Antonio, troppo felice per aver ottenuto quella piccola vittoria, gli tese il pugno come faceva con amici e colleghi di un certo tipo, con una certa confidenza. Lo fece istintivamente, senza nemmeno rifletterci.  
Era la prima volta che lo faceva con lui ed Hank, sorpreso e lieto dentro di sé che finalmente avesse un gesto positivo nei propri confronti, ricambiò il pugno fingendosi uno troppo adulto per quelle sciocchezze da bambini. L’aria di chi era convinto che si sarebbe pentito della propria scelta.   
Una parte ben riuscita o forse solo semplicemente onesto.   
\- Ti offro la cena! - Anche questo gli uscì nell’onda dell’entusiasmo, senza pensare minimamente a quel che diceva o faceva. Quando se ne rese conto era tardi ed Hank era già uscito dall’ufficio dicendo:   
\- Ci conto. - E se lui ci contava, sarebbe venuto a riscuotere.   
Antonio rimase un attimo fermo a guardarlo mentre se ne andava e tirava dritto davanti a Jay senza calcolarlo di striscio.   
Non sapeva perché non gli piaceva senza nemmeno conoscerlo, ma probabilmente faceva parte del suo personaggio. Quello che per principio era contro tutto e tutti!  
Dal canto suo aveva agito d’istinto, si era sentito così felice di aver ottenuto quella piccola vittoria, che non ci aveva proprio pensato. Né al gesto del pugno che riservava solo ad amici, né alla cena.   
“Mi faccio prendere troppo dall’entusiasmo. Merda”  
Si disse da solo con un piccolo broncio. E come al solito prima faceva e poi realizzava.   
\- Allora? - Lo riportò alla realtà Jay, un bel ragazzo dal fisico atletico e l’aria curata.   
Antonio lo guardò e scaccio Hank e le proprie avventatezze con un colpo di spugna, tornò a sorridere e tese al giovane il proprio famoso pugno.  
\- Sei in prova! - E Jay ricambiò con un gran sorriso, felice di essere di quell’unità speciale di cui aveva sperato di far parte appena ne aveva sentito parlare.   
Era come una promozione, chiunque la voleva.   
E se Voight era famoso per essere poco pulito e discutibile, Antonio lo era per essere forse l’unico giusto ed affidabile del distretto, visto che l’aveva messo dentro lui.   
Jay sapeva che se c’era uno di cui fidarsi ciecamente pur senza conoscerlo bene, quello era proprio Antonio.   
Aveva una propria idea precisa del poliziotto che voleva diventare nel fare carriera. E quell’idea corrispondeva a lui di cui non avrebbe mai avuto dubbi e nell’avere quell’occasione di lavorarci insieme, si sentì felice come da molto non gli capitava di essere.   
  
Come primo giorno Jay fu affiancato ad Antonio e Julia, la partner di quest’ultimo, lavorò con Erin, uno degli acquisti di Hank, suo mentore.   
Era uno dei primi casi a cui lavoravano ed i loro non erano mai facili, tuttavia Jay si comportò bene, seguì ciecamente Antonio facendo sempre esattamente quel che lui gli diceva, fu propositivo nei momenti giusti con cose decisive, ma non dimenticò mai la propria posizione.  
Obiettivamente non sbagliò niente, uno dei migliori primi giorni di prova di sempre.   
Antonio ne era consapevole, così come lo era anche Hank.  
A fine giornata i due si ritrovarono nel suo ufficio, Hank stava svolgendo la parte che più odiava dell’essere capo unità: faccende burocratiche.   
Aveva provato ad evitarle, ma si era ritrovato il sergente Platt alle calcagna a rovinargli l’esistenza. Così ora cercava di svolgere anche quella rogna.   
Hank alzò gli occhi dai documenti e lo guardò scettico, mentre Antonio era lì in attesa, curioso che quasi scodinzolava. Poteva vedere le orecchie alte da cagnolino attento all’osso del padrone.   
Per poco non gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia. Non gli piaceva che ci tenesse tanto ad avere quell’Halstead in squadra, ma non poteva negare che era esilarante.   
\- Antonio, è un giorno. - Disse spazientito, cercando di mascherare il proprio divertimento.   
Antonio alzò le spalle ed allargò le braccia impaziente a sua volta, a momenti urlava.   
\- E allora? Sei un agente esperto, capisci le persone al volo. Ti ci è voluto un’ora per capire che è adatto all’unità! So che sai che può essere dei nostri! - anche quello era uno dei lati di Antonio che non conosceva.   
\- Sei maledettamente pressante, lo sai? - Antonio annuì energico e si appoggiò con le mani alla scrivania, davanti a lui, rimanendogli in piedi. Lo guardò senza mollare l’osso.   
\- Me lo dicono in tanti! - Poi aggiunse: - Allora? - Hank si appoggiò allo schienale passandosi le mani sul viso stanco e segnato. Non voleva dargliela vinta così facilmente, specie perché voleva avere scuse per rifiutare quel tipo. A pelle non gli piaceva, anche se razionalmente sapeva che era adatto a lavorare lì.   
\- Allora te lo ripeto. Un giorno di prova è presto… -   
\- Con Erin non ne hai avuto bisogno! Lei è dei nostri senza discutere! - Antonio sparò prima di attivare il cervello e Hank cambiò espressione facendosi serio ed intransigente:   
\- Lei l’ho portata io, la conosco e so com’è, non mi serviva di provarla! - Antonio sospirò facendo mezzo passo indietro. Respirò cercando di calmarsi e fare mente locale su come strappargli l’ok, poi decise di scendere a compromessi, di nuovo. Quella sera gli era andata bene.   
\- Andiamo a cena! Te ne devo una, ricordi? - Hank rise.  
\- Di questo passo mi comprerai il locale intero! - Antonio rise divertito per la prima volta per una cosa che aveva detto lui ed Hank rimase stupito. Stavano scherzando insieme.   
Fu quello, più di ogni altra cosa, a farlo decidere.  
\- E andiamo. Vediamo come ti impegni a convincermi che un giorno di prova è sufficiente per capire se un agente va bene o no! - Hank lo stava prendendo in giro e ad Antonio non stava dispiacendo. Forse era vero che gli piaceva, si disse battendo le mani con vigore ed entusiasmo, mentre si girava ed usciva dall’ufficio.   
“Per qualche ragione gli piaccio sul serio, se è vero tanto vale che sfrutto questa cosa in mio favore…”  
Poi si diede della puttana per questo espediente, ma ognuno otteneva le cose come poteva. Hank usava le cattive, lui usava i trucchi.   
Di solito andava a buon fine.   
  
Tornarono al locale dell’altra volta, si diressero lì senza nemmeno mettersi d’accordo a voce.  
Guidava Antonio e lo condusse ad Hell Prison.  
Arrivati, si sedettero in un tavolino all’angolo ed ordinarono il solito hamburger.   
Una volta con la birra in mano, i due andarono al punto della questione che li aveva portati lì.   
\- Senti, parliamoci chiaro. Tu sai che Jay va bene per noi, te ne sei accorto subito. E’ solo che vuoi fare quello difficile. Perché hai una reputazione o perché non ti piace fare quello morbido o che diavolo ne so. - Partì subito a carte scoperte e puntando il dito. Non ne aveva paura e sapeva quando nascondere e quando mostrare.   
Hank non fece una piega, gli piaceva quando l’attaccava, specie perché non erano veri attacchi.   
\- Non voglio fare quello difficile, io SONO difficile. - Antonio fece il broncio e bevve un lungo sorso al termine del quale inghiottì anche un rutto che fece fare un sorrisino ad Hank.   
\- Ok, sei difficile, vuoi vincere il premio dell’anno come poliziotto difficile? - Hank rimase imperterrito e nemmeno rispose, in attesa che dicesse qualcosa per cui valesse la pena parlare. Ed Antonio sbuffando si impegnò meglio. - Ok, di cosa si tratta? Magari hai dubbi? - Hank scosse la testa prendendo fra le mani il panino appena arrivato.  
\- E’ solo una questione di fiducia. - Ma non era proprio così ed entrambi lo sapevano, solo che Hank non avrebbe mai detto che era irritato da come Antonio era felice di avere Jay in squadra.   
\- Quella te la conquisti col tempo. Io non mi fido di te e non credo che tu ti fidi di me, visti i precedenti. Sai che potrei lavorare ancora contro di te per metterti di nuovo dentro, così come io so che tu probabilmente stai facendo qualcosa di losco. Questa non è fiducia, ma lavoriamo insieme! - Hank si seccò una volta di più della sua capacità di parlare e di tirare fuori i punti nodali delle questioni. A parte che poi non gli sfuggiva nulla. Avere a che fare con lui era davvero sfinente. Lui era abituato a fare tutto senza spiegazioni, come poteva pretendere che condividesse così?  
\- E poi io non conosco Erin, Alvin sì, ok. E Julia? Julia ed Erin non si conoscono e nemmeno tu la conosci molto, insomma… mi spieghi di che fiducia parli? Questa squadra, ora come ora, si basa su ben altro che la fiducia. Un giorno potrebbe nascere, potremmo essere una squadra unita, per carità, non lo nego, ma… - Hank sbuffò fermandolo per evitare che continuasse all’infinito.   
\- Sei un martello pneumatico. Se non altro questa caratteristica asfissiante è indispensabile per far parlare i criminali che interroghiamo! - Lo interruppe secco. Antonio si corrucciò e lo guardò male, voleva rompergli la faccia, come osava parlargli così dopo quello che era successo fra loro?   
Però a quanto pareva gli piaceva davvero. Non scherzava così con tutti, anzi, con nessuno. Quando lo faceva era chiaro che quel qualcuno era nelle sue grazie.  
Non ci poteva credere sul serio, ma a quanto pareva era vero.   
\- Allora dammi una risposta. Perché non gli puoi dire subito di sì o di no? Puoi anche cacciarlo quando lo riterrai inadatto, ma per ora non hai motivo. E’ stato un primo giorno esemplare! - Era vero, era maledettamente vero. E non ne poteva più di sentirlo parlare di lui.   
\- E tu rispondi ad una domanda.  - Fece a quel punto attento ed enigmatico. Antonio si stupì ed addentò il proprio panino sporcandosi le mani.   
\- Spara. - Fece con la bocca piena.   
\- Perchè ci tieni tanto e ti dai tanto da fare per averlo in squadra? Hai la tua partner, che ti importa di avere proprio lui ora e subito? - Antonio alzò le spalle e finì di ingoiare quel che rimaneva dell’hamburger, rimase poi con mani e bocca sporchi, come un bambino. Hank faticò a non ridere.   
\- Ti è mai capitato di andare contro la logica e di volere ad istinto qualcosa senza una spiegazione particolare? - Chiese di rimando. Hank ci rimase di sasso, era proprio quello che gli era successo, e che continuava a succedere, con lui.  
L’aveva voluto contro la logica, senza spiegazioni. Quelle se le era dato dopo, specie mano a mano che l’aveva conosciuto meglio lavorandoci insieme. Ma inizialmente aveva voluto lui perché Antonio non aveva paura di lui. O per tenersi vicino il suo peggior nemico.   
O per chissà quale motivo. Ma la verità era che la prima volta lui aveva fatto il nome di Antonio senza spiegarselo.  
Hank così annuì.   
\- Ecco, è così per me. Io l’ho visto in quel caso ed ho capito che era adatto. E so che questo non spiega il motivo per cui ti rompo tanto le palle per promuoverlo con noi, ma è così. Istintivamente lo voglio. - Poi si rese conto di cosa aveva detto e di come sembrava e si leccò le dita. - Cioè intendevo in squadra. - L’averlo specificato fece ridacchiare Hank il quale dovette distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Non lo faceva mai, ma quella volta trovava difficile guardarlo mentre si leccava le dita col mento e l’angolo della bocca sporco.   
Antonio lo notò e ottusamente non capì cosa gli prendesse.   
Non poteva comunque dirgli che voleva lui perché era certo di avere un alleato.   
\- Che dici? - Fece poi dopo aver leccato per bene tutto. Hank tornò a guardarlo e si passò la punta della lingua sulle labbra, poi gli indicò il mento.   
\- Sei sporco. - Antonio si pulì col tovagliolo ed Hank gli passò il dito sull’angolo della bocca tirando via l’ultimo resto. L’altro rimase sorpreso del gesto particolare, così lontano dai suoi soliti modi. O forse molto più naturale di quel che poteva immaginare.   
In quell'istante gli venne in mente come un treno in corsa le sue parole dell’altra sera a cui non aveva creduto.   
‘Tu mi piaci’.   
In quanti sensi si poteva intendere una frase simile?  
Solo ora ne stava avendo idea.   
Si creò un breve momento di imbarazzo silenzioso al termine del quale entrambi finirono la loro birra ed Hank sospirando si decise.   
\- E va bene, può essere dei nostri, ma lavorerà in coppia con Erin. - Antonio aggrottò la fronte senza capire.. - Tu sei con Julia, no? - Risposta apparentemente facile e sensata. Per Antonio non tanto, se lo portava lui nella squadra e lo voleva lui, perché assegnarlo ad un altra collega e non a lui?   
Ma pensò che fosse un modo per tenerlo d’occhio, Erin era sicuramente una specie di occhi e orecchi nella squadra, una spia in altre parole.   
Poteva funzionare comunque. Gli bastava averlo con lì.   
\- Ok, andata! - Tornò a porgergli il pugno con un gran sorriso chiaramente felice ed entusiasta ed Hank sospirando infastidito dalla sua gioia che veniva per quel motivo, lo ricambiò.   
  
I due si lasciarono poco dopo aver consumato la cena, Antonio riportò Hank in centrale perché l’aveva portato lui con la propria auto. Prima di scendere gli disse:  
\- Non te ne pentirai. - Hank lo guardò con aria scettica.  
\- Sì… - Un ‘sì’ decisamente poco convinto. Antonio rise e lo salutò. Hank lo lasciò con la sua risata nelle orecchie e decise che per quella volta aveva fatto abbondantemente il suo lavoro con quelle scartoffie, per cui si diresse verso la propria auto.   
Camminando da solo pensò che Antonio fosse obiettivamente una bella persona, che piacesse o meno per il suo impegno nello stanare il prossimo corrotto, era una bella persona.


End file.
